


All For Family

by nephilim667



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Hero, F/F, F/M, M/M, Necromancy, Neutral characters, Protective Siblings, Resurrection, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim667/pseuds/nephilim667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderhead had five children and each loved there father. but what if one child refused to accept his father/hero's death so easily. After learning of syndrom's muder of other super's Dante Storm decided to do more than just accept such actions. "Father was a hero, but that doesnt mean that i am one as well!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Family

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me when my nephew was watching The Incredibles and i had the though that if i could i would have done anything to reverse what just happened. this story will heavily feature Thunderhead and Scott and his 5 children as well as some other super's and villains.... although some villains will be OC's its mainly because of what Dante does.

Dante watched yet again as the incredibles thwarted another upcoming villain on the news as was paraised for their return and fumed. He could see what this was doing to his dad Scott, especially after he and all in there quaint household had heard what had happened to other supers. Scott had fallen into a depression that was so deep it had been hard to hide form his children. Dante had seen Scott try to get over their other fathers death and even had tried to find another partner but it was obvious that Scott would never get over Thunderheads death and if Dante were honest he would admit he was glad because in his mind Scott and thunderhead were a unit and his family and he and his siblings were cheated when Thunderhead was taken from them. but Dante had a plan, yes he did. Turning to his siblings he nodded to his room.

"im gonna get started on my homework Papa." he said happily to his father in all the ways that counted. he sauntered off as Scott smiled indugently at him before trying and failing to hide the frown on his face as he watched Mr. and Mrs. Incredible share a kiss on the television. Dante frown as well, because his father and papa should have had that. Entering his room he looked at his 4 other siblings and smirked darkly and ignored his sister's look of apprehension. as he sat down completing the circle he waved a hand the his bedroom door shut and locked.

"Dante are you this is what you want? We're not supers, magic his dangerous we have no idea what we're dealing with." His sister Jessebelle asked worriedly. Dante nodded his head. he had to be. they had waited long enough for this. All the studying and looking and practice until they had actually found a way to do magic. Dante frowned. 'No they were not supers but they had power now and i will not allow some unspoken rule to stop me.' Dante thought. 

"Well than! Lets get this chaos rolling!" said his big brother, Dante smirked with him because of all of them Vinny would be a villain way before him.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so short chapter yes but i just wanted ot get this ball rolling. ive had this idea for awhile and i hope it good. and now for a little background on Thunderheads 5 hellions
> 
> Vinny - oldest child - abilities- Magic shapeshifting/Illusion, perception, summoning, hypnosis and seduction (the most reckless but protective)
> 
> Jessebelle - second oldest- Magic Psychometry, Teleportation, divination, force (most repsonsible and successful.
> 
> Ashlyn - third oldest- abilities- Magic destructive forces/elements, suggestion, displacment. (the black sheep)
> 
> Gabrielle/Gabriel - fourth child - magic Suggestion, Force, Summoning, Auramancy, Shapeshifting, Tele-Displacment (gender identity issues but on par with Jessebelle in personality)
> 
> Dante - youngest- abilities- Magic Necromancy, chronomancy, minor shapeshifting, elemental forces.
> 
> all five kids can also magically control the weather as an ode to there father Thunderhead. each child will have there own issues and such but for the most part this is a family fic/generic super hero fic. ots my feel good/hero&villain fic


End file.
